


Black eyed

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Other, Racism, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's sister (Caroline Williams) comes to Hawaii to see her new nephews. But happiness is very short lived.</p>
<p>THIS STORY DEALS WITH RACISM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black eyed

"What's for dinner?" Asked Caroline.

"Takeout." Danny replied             .

"Danny! You said when I came to visit you'd cook!" She whined. He took her luggage from the back of the taxi.

 

"Well when you visited the last time I didn't think I'd have twins to look after." He put her luggage on the asphalt and slammed down the trunk, Caroline put her hair behind her ear.

"I guess I'm still in shock! My little brothers a father of two adorable little boys! Excuse me if I forget how things use to be- but I must add I don't miss it." Caroline was staring off into the sky, by the looks of, it looks like she was remembering the moment she got the not eager and anxious call from her sister in-law Amy.

 

_"Hello?" She asked._

_"Caroline?" Amy said her voice shaky. it sounded as if she was crying. "Amy- what's wrong?" She asked in fear._

_"I-I' m." She stopped talking and gulped. "Amy, what's wrong?" Caroline pressed. "I'm pregnant." She said. Caroline's heart stopped._

_"Carol?" Amy whispered. It took a few moments for her to regain her strength._

_"But, you and Danny can’t have children. Danny can’t- What? How did this?" Amy gasped for air from crying so hard; Caroline couldn't tell if she was happy or sad._

_"I don't know, the doctor just confirmed it." Caroline was dazed, she had examined the couple herself after they were married and broke the news they couldn't have kids and that it wasn't Amy that was the problem. They said they didn't mind but she knew that her own child would add on to their burden when they saw how happy she was with her daughter._

 

"Caroline!" Danny exclaimed. She jumped and gasped clenching onto an imaginary heart in front of her chest. "What?" She asked. "I asked you how's Jamie?" She regain composer before answering his question. "Fine! Let’s get inside."

She said as she nearly knocked him down bolting for the front door. It was strange to him that she didn't want to 'dwell' on the subject of her child because before that was all she ever did, now that Jamie's thirteen he would guess there was a lot more to say rather than just 'Fine!'

 

\-------------------------------

 

"Caroline!" Amy shouted, her arms open and her waist length hair blew in the wind as she ran to greet her. They screamed and squeaked as they embraced each other. "Oh my word you look wonderful!" Caroline said as she pulled away. Amy bared all her pearly whites at the compliment. "Thank you!" She said.

"Lisa! Come here!" Amy shouted. Caroline raised her brow. "Who's?"

"Lisa is the little girl where in the process of adopting." Caroline raised her brow again. This reveled yet another thing Danny didn't tell her in his phone calls and letters.

"Oh…. Danny didn't tell me." Caroline replied. Lisa stumbled down the stairs and groggily slapped her hand on the staircase.

"What?" She replied. "There's someone I want you to meet." Lisa smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"In the morning." She headed back up stairs. Amy quickly apologized to Carol.

“I’m sorry, she isn’t usually this rude, but she is usually sleeping in the middle of the day!” Amy said directing the last bit to Lisa who ignored it and moved on. “Oh its okay, she reminds me of myself when I was little."

"I'm not little!" Lisa shouted from the top of the stairwell. Amy rolled her eyes. "You want to see the children who don't talk?" Amy kidded.

"Of course!" Caroline said.

 

"Danny, get the boys!" Danny was already walking down the stairs with both boys in his arms. "Aww..." Caroline said.

"How old are they again?” Caroline asked. Danny handed Daniel Jr. to Caroline. "Twelve weeks." He answered with a moaned.

"Honey go ahead and lay down- I'll cook." Danny nodded. "What happened?" Caroline said acknowledging his gauze wrapped head. "And you've lost weight! You need to eat more- Where you hurt again?" She asked anxiously.

"Caroline, I'm fine." Amy shook her head.

"He's lying; He's faint three times since he's been out of the hospital." Caroline gasped. “I told you not to take that job, it’s far too dangerous! Especially now that you’re a father!”

 

Danny closed his eyes combating dizziness and annoyed that she would add to Caroline's worry. "Danny!" Caroline whined. "Why didn't you tell me?" Just as he was about to answer the phone rang. "I'll get it." Danny said he gave Steven to Amy and 'ran’ to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Danno, I can’t make it tonight." Steve said. Danny sighed; he's disappointed, this is the seventh time he's canceled.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Caroline giggled at the little boy who was spitting raspberries at her.

"He is sure his father’s son, Danny always did this to me, for a while I thought he didn't even like me because he only did it to me." Amy laughed.

"I can see it now. blonde Curly haired little boy looking up at you, his eyes giant and you smile into them and suddenly your face is covered with fresh spat and you quickly shut your eyes and wait for the cost to be cleared, then you slowly open them, expected to be spat at again but you're greeted with a smile."

Caroline appeared slightly amused. "You're right that did happen when my parents brought him from the orphanage."

"Has he ever been told that he was an orphan?" Caroline shook her head.

"No, my parents would kill me." Caroline said. Amy chuckled. "And considering the fact they don't even like me, they'd really go to work on you." Caroline playfully hit her shoulder. “Oh Amy! They love you!" She lied.

"Sure- They just hate my ethnicity." Caroline couldn't argue- she's telling the truth. Her mother’s White/Irish and her father’s Native American/ Black Her parents got into a conflict with theirs when they Amy and Danny where found to be more than just since partners, they Williams and Simons have been at wars since the day Danny and Amy said ‘I do’. This is the reason neither sides parents have even come by to see their grandchildren.

 

"Well on the Brightside, Danny doesn't care!" Amy glanced at Caroline with an amused and a 'duh' like glare, they laughed and suddenly Danny came racing down the stairs whispering profanity under his breath. "What is it honey?" Amy asked.

 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Amy looked at Caroline who just shrugged and looked back at him.

"Tell you what?" He swung the door open. "That my parents were coming!" Caroline and Amy both stood up. Both rather terrified than happy.

"Uh, Can I use your phone?" Caroline asked, Amy nodded and took Daniel from her.

 


End file.
